


磨合期

by hantreekun



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Thighs, Top Benedict Cumberbatch
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: alpha和omega，需要一段磨合期，来帮助一对儿恋人适应对方的气味，激素水平，发情周期和易感周期……
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Tom Hiddleston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Alpha的易感期

**Author's Note:**

> 缺软注意/alpha Benedict×omega Tom  
> 腿交/易感期

缺软AO/  
/易感期/腿交/

alpha和omega，需要一段磨合期，来帮助一对儿恋人适应对方的气味，激素水平，发情周期和易感周期……

Benedict先生正在焦虑地浏览这些手机上的信息，然后把这个无用的小方盒子放在一边，盘腿，深呼吸……

易感期中的alpha合上眼睑，尝试用冥想屏蔽内心的不安。静谧的汪洋，深邃的天空与清澈的海风，气息和心跳随之沉入深底 归于自然生灵之宁静。肌肉放松而感官渐而敏锐，一股暖流顺着吸入的空气蜿蜒至全身的每个细胞……

……不行。

明明这一天并无太多工作，但神经就是疲劳、疼痛，情绪低落、躁动。

Benedict睁开眼睛，发现Tom正轻手轻脚地从端着笔记本从楼上下来。  
“Tom……”Benedict一出口才发现自己的声音已经变得略有些沙哑。  
Tom的身姿顿了顿，什么错事也没干却一副被抓包的抱歉模样。“明天颁奖典礼的事已经安排好了，亲爱的，再等等我？”

Benedict揉揉自己的脸，挤出一个微笑来，他不想责怪可怜又辛苦的Tom的 ，毕竟他已经回了一整天的电邮，但或许易感期alpha的脸上不会一直和颜悦色，尤其是在他没有得到甜甜omega恋人的信息素的情况下。

Benedict把自己窝在沙发垫里，里面藏着些Tom的味道——全家都有Tom的味道，但是不够、不够…

Benedict知道自己该成熟一些，作为家里较年长、且明天不用出门工作的那一位，但是写在基因序列里的易感期让自己的腺体叫嚣着渴求omega的信息素。

Tom努力让他的响动轻些，可是Benedict仍能捕捉到那移动的信息素源，甜美柔和，待人一饮而尽，直到它越靠越近，随后，甜橙的芬芳停驻在自己鼻尖。

“Benny——”Tom笑意盈盈地扯开alpha脸上的抱垫，他的眉毛随着笑容舒展开，勾勒出眼角细细的褶皱和闪烁着光芒的眼睛。  
Benedict噌地一下坐起来，揽着男朋友的肩就贴上了对方的颈。  
深呼吸，把鼻腔的全部献给这清新纯粹的柑橙。美妙的信息素即刻中和了alpha的不安，Tom开始因为Benedict发出的舒服的咕噜声和乱动的手掌害羞起来。而始作俑者还兴趣盎然地在Tom的后背上或轻或重地抚摸起来，配合着畅快的呼吸。omega还没学会如何为他的对象控制信息素的性质，所以一切真实想法都通过气味被Benedict捕捉在内。  
“喜欢吗？”Benedict咬着他的耳根，Tom倾身笑着，软在Benedict的身侧。隔着一层薄薄的睡衣睡裤传递着身体上的温度，他们真是爱死了这种共享温暖和爱意的感觉。  
细细碎碎的吻落在Benedict的额头上，作为易感期的安抚和奖励，也未免太廉价了些。可Benedict倒确实享受起来，趁年轻演员一不留神就叼住对方的薄唇吮吸亲吻起来。  
omega的喉咙里泄出几声含混不清的抱怨，却饱含爱意地投入了亲吻。演员们一手紧扣 另一手用抚摸确保对方的存在。  
alpha的舌尖在omega的口腔中探寻更多甜蜜，扫过整齐的牙齿，舌尖与舌尖缠绵着刻意发出黏腻的水声，Tom炽热起来的呼吸自鼻尖散开，晕在两个人中间。

一吻良久，Benedict靠在omega的怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋贴在Tom的胸膛上。Tom的心跳随着alpha信息素的浓郁而加速。Benedict闻起来像阳光下的伦敦，非常少见、正从阴雨中复苏，披着清新的空气，重新镀上柔暖。与现实的伦敦相反，Benedict永远是那么体贴而温和，即使他们仍然需要磨合…  
皮肤相贴之处传递着难以掩盖的情愫。alpha的耳朵蹭开睡衣扣子，Tom环住他的脑袋，阻止了alpha进一步的行动。

“Tommy——”Benedict开始用那种年轻时的、Tom招架不住的嗓音，清脆干净，向他撒娇——

“No…明天、明天还有重大的活动。”Tom遮了遮脸上的红晕，背对着柔和的光源，Benedict有双会说话的眼睛，其中点缀着暗翠色的光环，瞳仁却裹着几许淡幽幽的蓝，在灯光下闪闪发亮。Tom被他热切的情感淹没了。这个alpha早已俘获了他的心，现在求欢的话语只不过是一种羞赧的诱骗——Tom总会答应他一切要求。

“Okay…但不能…”Tom还没宣布完自己的条件，就被alpha抱起来在脸颊上亲了一口。

所以Benedict哪来那么大的力气的？  
头一次经历自家alpha易感期的Tom十分惊恐地想到。

Tom显然低估了人类alpha的极限，虽然benedict没多久就把他摔在床上了。

“不不不，不行……”Tom在Benedict急切地吻自己的腺体时及时按住对方的手腕。  
这让benedict稍微清醒了一些，大概，Tom判断到。  
于是omega清清嗓子，他可不能浑身酸痛、走不直路地，参加那个典礼。  
Tom扭过他的脸，传递一个抱歉的神情。Benedict的眼睛颜色又变了，Tom能从中读出alpha对自己omega本能的占有欲。

或许自己应该专门在日记上开个专栏，记录他眼睛的全部可能性……Tom正在这么打算着。

Benedict又揽着自己的腰躺下了，“好吧，不做就不做。”alpha的理智让他妥协，但情感却越发汹涌起来。

“明天我一定会补偿你的……”Tom微笑着，声音逐渐小下去，一方面是因为alpha的手臂顺着衣服摸进去，卡在自己的腰窝，牢牢将自己圈住，另一方面是他发现对方火热的性器已经抵着自己的腿根了……

“唔…Benny、”omega又悔恨地心软下去。alpha满脸写着“都怪你实在太香太迷人了”，报以的沉默意思十分明了:你忍心看着你易感期中的alpha这样可怜巴巴地入眠、明天还要离开你一整天吗？

Tom扯着自己的衣衫坐起来，alpha又像树袋熊一样挂在了自己身上……  
“也许我可以帮你用手…”  
其实Benedict比较中意那对被吻成粉色的双唇，不过手也差强人意。忽然一个糟糕的主意击中了alpha在理智和本能间疯狂纠结的脑子。

“躺下，请。”Benedict自认为迷人地勾起嘴角，把一时愣住的omega轻轻推倒，尽量用不那么下流的手法剥下了对方的裤子。  
硬挺的阴茎挤进被迫夹紧的两腿之间，平常不乏锻炼的omega那处倒是仍然柔嫩细致…“嘿、Benny，不，等等…”Tom目之所及是涨红的阴茎夹在莹白的腿间，染上情欲的气味让omega的呼吸有些急促，本月的抑制剂正在身体里高效地发挥作用。Benedict心情不错地在嫩肉间摩擦了几下，挪到腿根，顶撞到Tom也已经半勃的性器，从而攫取到更多甜美的柑橙香气。挺立的顶端撞上敏感的会阴，与恋人的性器摩擦在一起，勾起一串急促的呼吸和可爱的哼声。omega的脸红的像煮熟的番茄，身体却依然为他的alpha夹紧着，仿佛是因为从未尝试过的姿势而紧绷着身体。前液把omega的腿间和阴部浸的湿滑黏腻，给两人一种是omega分泌出体液的错觉。

喘息逐渐化作几段破碎的小声的呻吟和迷迷糊糊的气音，振动压抑在嗓子里，却有种勾人心魄的浓稠情欲，“嗯…哈……Benny……”  
Tom不知何时开始用手指抚慰自己的阴茎，Benedict也加入其中，摩擦黏腻又火热，无法发泄的冲动席卷而来，侵占了最后一寸保守的理智。  
“唔、嗯…”双方都情动地耸动身体，含着对方的名字呻吟出声，彼此配合，彼此适应，在湿漉漉的摩擦之中追寻高潮。  
Tom在高潮时紧紧绷直了身体，几乎小声啜泣着牢牢把alpha恋人的性器夹在腿间，任由自己浊白的精液涌出，落在起伏中的腹部。alpha低吼一声，加快了挺动的速度，不久也交代在恋人已经被磨红的腿间，精液顺着大腿淌至腿心，粗重的呼吸和瘫软的身体无不昭示着一场激烈、意犹未尽的插入式性爱。  
但是，没有，今天是一个等待补偿的意外。  
omega的长腿软在alpha的臂弯里，Benedict绽开一个满含幸福的笑容。尝到甜头的alpha和一副已经被吃干抹净模样的omega再度触碰彼此干燥的唇，半拉半扯地溜进浴室。这回Tom狠下心来，不再任由Benedict动手动脚。  
只不过他还是会允许Benedict抱着他、贴着他的腺体入眠。

“晚安，幸福的小溪谷居民。”Tom感受到他均匀的呼吸。  
Benedict发出低低的嗯声，发梢蹭着Tom的耳后。  
oh，易感期。  
Tom吻了吻他的手背，让它好好歇在自己的腰上。  
“晚安……”  
——————————


	2. omega的发情期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个约定好的movie night  
> 一个突如其来的发情期

Benedict所谓的Movie Night是经历过美好设想和绝妙安排的浪漫之夜——选片必须富有情调和年代感，暖黄色的灯光恰到好处，搭配一点他们钟意的小零食与暖和的、可供依偎在一起的薄毯。Tom会因为那些爱情喜剧的轻松桥段而笑出声，攥紧自己的的手指，让他们的大腿靠在一起。在动人的情节时Tom指不定还会哭出来(据Benedict所知Tom在头一次看的时候的确哭成了一滩，没错，他们都喜欢重温经典)，Benedict想亲手擦去他的眼泪，吻吻那发红的鼻尖，随后自然而然地投入拥吻——

但Benedict所想不到的是他们躺在一起不超过二十分钟，Tom就把头倚在自己的肩膀上 睡 着 了 。

睡 得 还 很 沉。

均匀缓慢的呼吸洒在自己胸前，钻进衣服里，身体毫无保留和羞涩地倚在自己身上，浑身散发着熟悉的沐浴露清新和安心的甜橙味。

耶稣基督，为什么？  
Benedict一边调整左臂帮恋人保持着姿势，估计这次电影之夜大概泡汤了，一边思索对方是否太辛苦了…  
如果Tom醒来一定会为“错过”他们十分期待的电影之夜而愧疚不已的。

不过一想到他们还有数不尽的日夜，这一次似乎也变得没那么糟糕。Benedict先生提前思考起如何在恰当的时机把这个睡迷糊的小坏蛋送进被窝。

“嗯……”Tom低低梦呓一声，把Benedict先生的思绪拉回现实来。alpha低头看看旁边的omega，眉头皱起，毛茸茸的胡须间的薄唇紧紧抿在一起。  
噩梦么？Benedict的心脏感到一阵压抑的沉闷。他常常会有令人不安的联想，大概Tom也一样。他们还有很长的路要走呢，Benedict先生充满了决心*，而他知道他的omega也会如此。

Benedict深呼吸着，用空出的右手给Tom整理好毯子以免他着凉。电影放映到第三十分钟，男女主角因分别而痛彻心扉的私语也没能飞进屏幕前二人的心里。Benedict认定现在结束会吵醒对方，于是他决定至少坚持到最后半小时。

他静下心来，目光落在omega泛红的鼻尖上，起居室里只点了一盏小灯，在Tom的脸颊上勾勒出晕红，颧骨两侧的皮肤微微皱起，嘴唇被自己抿得有些发红，卷发凌乱着，却又显出一种凌乱的可爱。Benedict的目光痴痴地定在他的脸颊上。  
电影剧情已经被彻底忽略。因为怀里的omega再度不安地哼哼起来，Benedict着急却不知如何是好，直到半秒后一股独属于omega的浓稠甜味——仿佛橘子果酱倾倒下来般的信息素自身边的人涌出。  
Benedict一下子更慌张了。随后一个疯狂又合理的想法击中了他。

“发情期？”

Tom稍微痛苦的表情让忍不住Benedict设想更糟糕的结果。但如果真是发情期造成的，那alpha便也会放下其他忧虑了。毕竟解决它是较为轻松和愉悦的。

左手尝试着绕到背后，揽住了omega的腰，没有反应。  
继续向上，隔着衬衣滑动，Tom随之长长地、略带颤抖地呼出一口气，发出猫咪一般的轻哼声，就好像有什么东西，正衔着他的喉咙，在他的心脏上抓挠，勾起痒意，让沉睡中的omega不由自主、无法抵抗地沉沦下去，沉醉到深渊陷阱中去……

手指顺利地向上抚去，Tom靠他靠得太紧了，以至于Benedict先生的爱抚可以放肆地在他身体的另一侧游走。omega的信息素随之而浓郁起来，点缀着越来越多的芳香，细嗅却有情欲的味道——

“唔……”梦境中的omega发出了声真正意义上的呻吟。因为那时alpha的指尖恰好摸到胸前的乳头。  
alpha魔怔般地继续揉搓了两下，感受它在手心里隔着一层薄薄的棉衣挺立而起。而omega则无意识地张开嘴唇，吐露出热气。罪恶感和痴迷的热意一下子占据了Benedict的心脏，这一切背后的答案都已经明了——发情期。

alpha回想起近来恋人的嗜睡、增大的食量和对alpha更甚的依赖，都是发情期到来的前兆。  
自己居然没注意到！该死！

Benedict蹭了蹭Tom的卷发，琢磨着一些对omega不太友好的主意。这是他们在一起的第二次发情期，他决意珍惜机会。头一次简直就是个意外的灾难，omega情潮猛烈，Tom哆嗦的手让抑制剂掉进马桶里去了，而还没标记过他的alpha把自己关在另一个房间里，其间Benedict还试图跳窗开车逃走，结果是Tom把门撞开…

之后的一切顺利到Benedict回忆不起来。

Benedict用下巴拨开Tom的发梢，对方的后颈上存在着一个属于自己浅浅的粉色标记，这就是结果，他们之间形成了一种连结，代表着他们对彼此的接纳和肯定。当Benedict正因这些美好的回忆而陶醉时，Tom的身体随着抚摸而逐渐炽热起来，Benedict用手背感知着这种温度，深呼吸着，努力释放出安抚的信息素。不知道Tom是不是和他有所感应，这种尝试很快发挥了作用，Tom温热的身体平稳起伏着，仿佛这一切都如往常一般平静。Benedict知道他应当对Tom的处境负责，但他就是想在轻轻地，温柔地再折磨他几分钟。Benedict现在毫不吝啬对卸下防备的恋人上下其手，动作包括且不仅限于揉揉对方的腿根肉和树莓红色的乳头，让指尖流连在光滑香软的皮肤上，欣赏他毫无防备为情欲所掌控的难耐模样。  
Tom其实在这方面往往是主动方，尽管羞涩和紧张，但每每Tom难以自制地索要他的亲吻，恳求Benedict揉捏自己的身体，在喘息声中诉说爱语，Benedict总是第一个向他迷人的omega恋人屈服的。而Tom只会咬着自己的嘴唇和腺体，嘟嘟囔囔地念着深情的诗句。

谁又清楚睡梦中omega的焦灼呢？  
Tom梦见自己跌跌撞撞地穿梭在一团热腾腾的雾里，浓雾裹着自己的身体，也裹着一个他梦寐以求的身影，在不可知的彼岸。  
他奔跑着去追寻那个身影，稠雾让他无法喘息，无法挣脱。  
脱力的双腿与灼热的躯体，“Ben……”那个名字占据了脑海。沉重的雾让他想起雨后的伦敦，想起专属于那个身影的味道。  
雾的精灵别扭地舞蹈着，念念有词，现身在他的身侧。

“Benny？”

Tom睁开湿润的眼睛，面前在播放电影，是哪一部来着？而Benedict把头挨在自己肩上，上衣被撩开，而alpha那双罪恶的大手正尴尬且不知所措地停在自己的小肚子上，拨弄着上面浅浅的蜷曲的毛发。omega一脸茫然的模样着实让alpha愧疚地躲避着他的目光。  
而Tom尚未清醒的神经立刻被体内的热潮友情提醒——信息素涌出腺体，情液湿润着他的身体。上帝啊，发情期。  
Tom立刻被Benedict的注视弄得慌乱无措，但对彼此的信任告诉他只需遵从本能。  
鼻尖不由自主地靠近了alpha的腺体，想到自己的梦境，omega羞愧又幸福地一头扎进恋人的颈间。“发情期？”Benedict的声音通过骨传导送到鼓膜。  
Tom开始浅浅地吻对方的腺体，似乎是做出了肯定回答，随后加深的啃咬大概是在责怪那位早就明白情况却只会动手动脚的alpha吧。  
Benedict刚想趁机把对方按在怀里好好安慰安慰，就意识到omega立刻反客为主了，他欺身骑上自己交叠的大腿，熟稔地俯身紧贴吮吸着自己的嘴唇，每隔几秒钟就分开一会，把他们俩的唇和胡须沾湿，下身则不安分地开始 自己的睡裤上磨蹭，Benedict把手扶上对方的臀部揉搓几下，而omega则更加热情地贴上自己的胸膛，随后悲伤地意识到自己轻而易举地勃起了，于是他索性扯下屏障，让那根诚实的东西与它最爱的伴侣亲密接触。  
omega轻笑着指尖从alpha的胸脯一路滑到裆部，感受着alpha为他的动作而收紧的腹部肌肉，紧接着投入一个长久的、缠绵的湿吻。  
Benedict透过Tom棕色的发梢瞥见屏幕中男女主角的依偎和亲吻，气氛竟然恰到好处。Benedict颇为享受地继续掠夺着对方的呼吸，与他灵巧的舌头在满是柑橘味的口腔中共舞。  
与他的alpha接吻足以让热潮中的omega湿透了，Benedict感受到自己那部分阳具随着摩擦和亲吻的水声逐渐膨胀，与他的相互贴紧着，只隔着一层薄薄的衣料，传递着热意。alpha伸进omega的衣服里，手法色情地摩擦着对方的腰腹与臀部，Tom有种使他在这方面无师自通的能力，好像Benedict一直以来都在渴望着这样对待他。

“沙发…很难清洗……”Tom从那个吻里挣脱出来，环着对方的脖子卡的更紧了些。  
“发情期还长着呢。”alpha这么说着，揉了揉omega的肩头，似乎是在嘲笑omega的急不可耐。  
Benedict把omega从起居室扯到床上，即刻把放映机抛到了脑后，电影会播到结束，然后循环往复地重播下去，直到房子的主人们从连续的性爱中清醒回来。  
黏糊糊的触碰接连不断，直到Tom分泌出来的体液润湿了alpha一直以来兴奋的性器。  
“唔…”一些点缀的环节被刻意忽略，omega急急地推倒他，让Benedict的后背陷进冰凉的床单里，自己则跨坐着，露出紧张而喜悦的神情。Benedict揉着对方的腿根，拭去那些细小的汗珠，注视着可怜的Tom边瑟缩着打颤，边迫不及待地将那根阴茎吞入饥渴的后穴。疼痛即刻被腺体分泌的激素掩盖，快感自交合处晕开，只有饱胀的不适感待缓解。

上帝，他好美。这是Benedict的头一个念头，衣服被半撩起，裤子提前被褪到脚踝，omega虚眯着眼睛，嘴巴微张，呼出热气和呻吟，透露出舒爽和依赖，让Benedict迷恋地触摸着他的乳头，湿热的后穴被寸寸开拓，上面的人锁着眉泄露出几声难捱的喘息，缓缓地起伏着，汲取摩擦的快感，情潮和律动一同冲撞着神智。  
他开始得意地笑起来，同时诚实地呻吟，无所保留，像是一个偷吃到糖果的孩子，又如同一个驯马的初学者一样将双手撑在alpha的胸膛上，小幅度耸动着身体，并逐渐放开拘束，努力地让粗大的头部碾过体内的每个敏感点。omega的内里随着接触越发亲密而泛滥起来。  
Benedict坏心眼地向上一顶腰，一下子把omega积蓄起的力量撞散，让自己的性器倏地贯穿了贪吃的后穴，肠道被狠狠地开拓研磨，一声绵长的、惹人怜爱的尖叫回荡在幽暗的房间里，omega软下的身体轻飘飘地落在alpha的胸膛上，臀部食髓知味地抬起又落下，破碎的呻吟声四散开去，紧密的结合让omega的信息素肆意冲撞进Benedict的鼻腔。方才还游刃有余的Tom已经失去了自制力，伏在alpha身上软绵绵地配合着。  
Benedict满脸幸福地抱着omega冲撞起来，他爱死了他小声喊自己名字的模样，凭借记忆顶上敏感点，而Tom只能断断续续地呻吟着，叫他的昵称，求他慢点、轻点。

alpha却不管不顾地叼住omega的嘴唇，撬开他满是橘子花香的口腔，一颗泪珠划进唇间，Benedict扶着他的脸颊吻去那些咸涩的痕迹，水雾迷蒙的双眼晕着晦暗的影子，Benedict皱了皱眉，Tom就立刻摇起头来，断断续续地解释着不痛、只是因为太舒服了所以……  
alpha的手指插进棕发之间，把omega妥帖地放在身下，老实说，Tom的肩膀很宽阔，足够他环住自己。感受到omega迫切的拥怀，Benedict也不再留情，抱住抻开omega的大腿便顶到深处。  
鲜少被探访的小口瑟缩着夹紧了侵入的阴茎，Benedict倒吸了一口气，Tom的身体也一下子僵住——那是生殖腔。alpha放慢速度，慢慢研磨着贴紧窄小的缝隙之间，omega因疼痛而咬紧了唇，泪水在眼眶里流连，又难以抑制地涌出。Benedict感到刹那的惶恐，头一次他触碰这里时，Tom已经被热潮掳走了理智，轻轻一顶就会止不住地边哭边发抖。

“我可以吗？”Benedict牵起他的手落下虔诚的吻。omega啜泣着吸了吸鼻子，  
“但是在停药之前，我没办法受孕…”Tom缩了缩鼻子。

“只要你愿意…”阴茎的头部同样吻着那个小口。透过泪水Tom注视着他，滚烫身体的每一寸都被爱意给占满了，他想要他，想要他在生殖腔里成结，作为无上的爱的证明，此后omega的身体只会习惯接纳这一个alpha，允许他、恳求他一次一次重复这个甜蜜的永久标记，“当然…求你，请你…Ben…我、爱你……”

Benedict被接连不断的吻冲昏了神智，隐秘的腔口被冲撞着、贯穿着、收缩着，索求一个爱与契合的证明。Tom哭着回吻他，将他紧紧环在身前，令人眼前发白的快意漫过疼痛和不安。  
喘息、哭泣、迷乱的水声。紧致的腔内几乎已经被完全操开，柔柔地挽留着他。Benedict先生扶起Tom的背，让他咬自己的肩膀，但Tom只是忍耐着，嘴唇开合着吐露出喘息。  
Benedict所赠予的一切，他巴不得全部都留在回忆和胸膛里，藏进那颗为他剧烈跳动的心脏里。无论愉悦或悲伤，疼痛或安抚，如期而至的约定或性爱高潮，他都会像像现在一样虔诚地拥紧了他。Tom抬起身体，尖叫着缩起脚趾，容纳alpha卡进自己的湿热的巢穴。一个结正在体内膨胀着，撑起收缩的肌肉——  
“Benny…”  
蹙起的眉表明成结的过程并不好受，但余韵中的一双人只是依偎在一起，报以亲吻和舒缓的呼吸。  
omega舒展在床单中央，体内的结渐而散去，场景看起来倒像是alpha被钉在自己身上。Tom用手抚过对方的脊骨，像是为猫咪顺毛一般上下撸动着，Benedict因为怕痒而眯起眼睛，微微的扭动都叫两人吃了苦头。  
但是这感觉竟那么美妙。Tom咯咯笑着，更多的眼泪落出来，抱怨说这些又疼又甜美，让他无所逃避。Benedict吻吻对方的颈。  
“我们还有漫长的光阴，以磨合在一起，发情期也好，易感期也好……”  
一切都会变得熟悉，成为生活中必然稳定的一部分，填补彼此灵魂中为对方预留的空缺…

“所以，电影之夜还有着落么？”  
“下周六如何？”  
“和甜点日重合了。”Tom咧开嘴角，脸颊通红。  
“那不正如你所愿？”Benedict坏笑着，翻过身挽起他的手掌，将他贴在自己的胸膛上。  
那种饱满的喜悦是他们将一生珍爱的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每一次在结尾伸发一下对他们的爱——  
> 有一次做梦梦见一句话，大概意思是我悟到自己写他们的爱情向是对至高友谊的玷污…不过倒也很快释然了，毕竟我还梦见被邀请去了邻居组婚礼的现场…啊还真的有婚礼现场的内容……  
> 我的梦都好那啥啊——

**Author's Note:**

> 其实全程我都不知道易感期到底是什么，随便啦。  
> 下次就搞omega发情期？


End file.
